


Der perfekte Moment

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action & Romance, Deutsch | German, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 07, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muss seinen Klon finden, das Team hilft ihm dabei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der perfekte Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding the Perfect Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465602) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung meiner jd_ficathon Story für Rivulet027
> 
> Besten Dank an meine Betalserin Aker, die sich unglaublich viel Mühe mit der Story gegeben hat und viele tolle Vorschläge gemacht hat. Danke sehr!

Jack stürmte in Daniels Büro und blieb für einen Moment auf der Schwelle stehen. Der Arbeitsplatz des Archäologen sah noch mehr als sonst wie die Höhle eines Gold und Edelsteine hortenden Drachen aus. All die Sachen, die SG-7 von der Heimatwelt der Jutarii mitgebracht hatte und die Daniel jetzt katalogisierte, waren in seinem Raum ausgebreitet und bedeckten jede freie Stelle. Die fetten Schaf-Ziege-Wolfs-Statuen, überlebensgroß und mit Reißzähnen, nahmen besonders viel Platz weg. 

„Whoa, ich glaube, du brauchst eine Landkarte, um deinen Kaffeebecher in diesem … Basar zu finden!“ Jack manövrierte sich um das direkt am Eingang stehende, grimmig blickende Alienviech herum. 

„Hi, Jack. Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen.“ Daniel warf Jack einen fragenden Blick zu. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass es schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen ist.“ Er versuchte auf seine Armbanduhr zu schauen, was ein wenig schwierig war, da er in jeder Hand eine kleine Glasphiole hielt, die mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren. 

„Nein, noch ist keine Fütterungszeit bei den Archäologen“, bestätigte Jack und versuchte, sich einen Pfad durch die Kisten und Artfakte zu bahnen, um zu Daniels Schreibtisch zu gelangen. „Aber nichtsdestotrotz musst du jetzt sofort mitkommen.“ 

„Okay. Wohin?“, erwiderte Daniel und schaute Jack fragend an. 

„Ja!“, rief Jack mit Triumph in der Stimme und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger wie mit einem Schwert auf Daniel. „Genau das ist die richtige Einstellung!“ Er fuchtelte noch einmal mit dem Finger herum. „Ich sage ‚Spring’, und du fragst ‚Wohin’.“ Er grinste breit. Nicht, dass er je an Daniels Loyalität gezweifelt hätte, aber es war nett, es hin und wieder so deutlich bestätigt zu bekommen. 

„Jack.“ Es war klar, dass Daniel versuchte, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. „Du bist doch nicht hierher gekommen um meine hypothetische Bereitschaft zu testen, deinen Befehlen ohne zu fragen Folge zu leisten.“ Er zog seine Brauen zusammen und erkundigte sich zögerlich: „Oder doch?“ 

Jack grinste, dann seufzte er. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Unglücklicherweise war sein Grund, Daniel aufzusuchen, ein weit heiklerer. Es gab da eine Sache, die er nicht alleine angehen wollte. 

„Also, worum geht’s?“ Daniel stellte die Phiolen in ein kleines Gefäß und wischte seine Hände an einem alten Lappen ab. 

„Ich habe soeben einen Telefonanruf der Mountain Springs High School erhalten. Der kleine Racker ist heute früh nicht zum Unterricht erschienen. Jetzt wollen sie mit mir reden, weil ich als sein nächster Verwandter eingetragen bin.“ Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Problem nicht einfach wegging, weil man es ignorierte. Man konnte nicht einfach die Wagentür schließen, davonbrausen und hoffen damit wäre alles erledigt. Sechs Monate! Der Klon hatte nur sechs Monate durchgehalten, ehe er sich in Schwierigkeiten brachte! 

„Ist es nicht möglich, dass ihm etwas passiert ist?“, fragte Daniel und fuhr seinen Computer herunter. 

„Nee. Wir werden wahrscheinlich eher ein ‚Bin Angeln’- Schild an seiner Tür finden. Deshalb denke ich auch, wir gucken da lieber mal vorher nach, ehe wir zur Schule fahren.“ 

„Aber …“ 

„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er einfach verschwindet und wir ihn schmollend mit einer Angel an einem einsamen Fluss wiederfinden.“ 

„Das war eine Ausnahme. Er hatte gerade erst erfahren, dass er ein Klon ist. Und dabei war zu sterben. Denkst du nicht, dass das ausreicht, um zu ‚schmollen’, wie du so es so gar nicht einfühlsam nennst?“, erwiderte Daniel scharf und zog vorwurfsvoll eine Braue nach oben. 

Er war ein bisschen überrascht wie vehement Daniel den Klon verteidigte, aber da Jack wollte, dass er ihn in die Schule begleitete, behielt er das lieber für sich. „Na schön. Versuchen wir herauszufinden, was passiert ist, okay?“

Sie zogen sich um und fuhren zu dem – natürlich leeren – Apartment und dann zur Mountain Springs High School. 

\-----------------------------------

So, hier also verbrachte sein jüngeres Selbst seine Tage, dachte Jack, als er das Gebäude betrat. Es war immer noch außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft, warum sein Klon es nicht vorgezogen hatte in der Area 51 oder auf einem weit, weit von der Erde entfernten, netten Planeten zu warten, bis er „alt“ genug aussah, um auf ein College oder eine Universität gehen zu können. Warum in Gottes Namen zurück in die Schule? Jack erinnerte sich an die abgestandene Luft in den Korridoren, die untypische Ruhe, die in den Gängen herrschte, wenn alle in den Klassen waren und niemand herumrannte, schrie, lachte und die Türen der Schränke zuknallte. 

Die Sekretärin kündigte sie an und sie betraten das Büro der Schulleiterin. Jack fühlte sich von weiteren Erinnerungen überschwemmt. Seine eigenen Schultage; und Jahre später, als er mit Sara zusammen Charlie in die Schule begleitet hatte. Charlie, der es nie bis auf die High School geschafft hatte. Und jetzt war er hier, um etwas über den Unfug seines jüngeren Selbst zu hören. Was für eine verkehrte Welt! 

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie kommen konnten, Colonel O’Neill“, sagte Mrs. Gonzales. „Sie sind John Fitzpatricks Onkel?“, las sie vom Bildschirm ab. 

„Der bin ich“, bestätigte Jack. Mini-Jack hatte darauf bestanden, den Mädchennamen seiner, nein, ihrer Mutter anzunehmen. Jack dachte immer noch, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Mama hätte es bestimmt gefallen. 

„Und Sie sind?“ Sie wandte sich an Daniel. 

„Ähm … sein anderer Onkel“, sagte Daniel schnell. 

Sie warf Daniel einen durchdringenden Blick zu und Jack sah, wie Daniel schluckte. Aber dann leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf und sie sagte: „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie haben ihn zu seinem Schulprojekt im letzten Monat begleitet, nicht wahr?“ 

Daniel blinzelte, warf Jack einen raschen Blick zu und antwortete: „Ja, das stimmt.“ 

Was?! Daniel stand offenbar nicht nur in Kontakt mit seinem Klon, er begleitete ihn auch auf schulische Veranstaltungen? Oh Mann, da gab es in Daniels näherer Zukunft aber eine Menge Erklärungsbedarf! Und so wie Daniel auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, wusste er das auch. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür und Jack konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was Mrs. Gonzales sagte. 

„… ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann. Er würde niemals die Schule schwänzen.“ 

Sprachen sie wirklich über sein jüngeres Selbst? Was war mit den neugeborenen Hündchen von Mrs. Petrecchi, die er unbedingt hatte sehen müssen? Oder dem Tag, als der Wanderzirkus in die Stadt gekommen war? Und dann wurde Jack klar, dass sein vierzig-plus-Ich auch nicht die Arbeit wegen ein paar Welpen oder eines Zirkusses schwänzen würde. Warum sollte das also sein, zumindest im Kopf gleichaltriger, Klon machen? 

Schließlich erfuhr Jack, dass sein Klon nicht nur ein sehr verantwortungsvoller Student war, sondern auch selbstbewusst, sarkastisch und ein guter Sportler. Er hatte hervorragende Noten, eine ruhige Autorität und schien oft älter als siebzehn. Nun, besonders der letzte Punkt erstaunte Jack jetzt nicht wirklich. Aber er fragte sich, wie und wann es dem jungen Mann gelungen war, die Air Force zu überreden, ihn siebzehn zu „machen“ statt fünfzehn. Aber klar, mit siebzehn war es einfacher, ihm die Genehmigung zu verschaffen, allein wohnen zu dürfen als mit fünfzehn. Und, Gott, war er froh, dass er diesen Status hatte, denn Jack hätte mit Sicherheit nicht zu irgendwelchen Elternabenden gehen wollen! 

„Was mich beunruhigt“, sagte Mrs. Gonzales, „ist die Möglichkeit, dass er vielleicht vor irgendwem oder irgendetwas weggelaufen ist. Denn bereits in der ersten Schulwoche hat er mich gebeten, Sie anzurufen, wenn er nicht bis spätestens zwei Stunden nach Schulbeginn da sei.“ Sie warf Jack einen fragenden Blick zu. 

Eine ganze Liste voller Namen, die liebend gerne einen Jack O’Neill-Klon in ihre Hände bekommen würden, ratterte durch Jacks Kopf aber er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da weiß ich nichts von. Vielleicht hatte er nur Angst, dass er einen Unfall haben könnte. Allein in seiner Wohnung – möglich, dass ihn erst nach Wochen jemand finden würd. Man liest ja von solchen Sachen.“ 

„Vielleicht.“ Sie sah so aus, als würde sie versuchen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. „Falls Sie noch weitere Möglichkeiten haben, ihn zu erreichen, als über Telefon und E-mail, bitte probieren Sie das und lassen Sie es uns wissen, wenn Sie ihn gefunden haben. Sonst werden wir die Behörden einschalten müssen“, endete sie. 

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Dass die Polizei ihre Nase in die Angelegenheit steckte und womöglich die Löcher in der Coverstory fand, war das Letzte, was das SGC und der Klon gebrauchen konnten. Jack lächelte beruhigend. „Ich weiß ein, zwei Plätze, wo wir nachsehen können“, log er. „Wir werden ihn finden.“ 

„Er ist seiner Großmutter sehr verbunden, vielleicht ist er dahin gegangen“, steuerte Daniel – nicht sehr hilfreich – bei. 

Denn bei „Großmutter“ hatte Jack sofort an Rotkäppchen denken müssen, aber glücklicherweise fügte Daniel nicht noch hinzu, dass die nicht existente Großmutter krank war, so dass Jack in der Lage war, mit einem einigermaßen ernsten Gesicht zustimmend zu nicken und zu sagen: „Wir werden sie anrufen.“ 

Nachdem sie Mrs. Gonzales noch einmal versichert hatten, dass sie sie informieren würden, sobald sie Neuigkeiten hätten, verließen sie die Schule. 

„So, Daniel“, sagte Jack, nachdem sie die Sicherheitsgurte angelegt hatten. „Du und der Klon, hm?“ 

„Sein Name ist John. Und ja, ich dachte, dass es meine Verantwortung wäre, ab und an mit ihm zu sprechen. Und als er mich gebeten hat, ihn zu dem Schulprojekt zu begleiten, habe ich es gemacht.“ Daniel streckte herausfordernd sein Kinn vor. „Wenn du nicht jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hättest, hättest du das sein können.“ 

„Hey, warum verstehst du nicht, was an dieser Situation sehr, sehr sonderbar ist? Ich möchte kein Teil seines sozialen Umfelds sein. Ich möchte auch nicht rumrennen, um ihn jetzt zu suchen, aber das ist eine Verantwortung, der ich mich wohl nicht entziehen kann.“ Jack umklammerte das Lenkrad fester. Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie ein anderes Ich all dieselben Fehler wieder machte – oder alles richtig machte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schwerer mitzuverfolgen wäre. 

Daniel sah so aus, als hätte er gerne etwas hinzugefügt, aber ganz betont schloss er den Mund. 

„Was?“ Sein Freund wollte ihm Vorhaltungen machen, während er sich hinter seinem Rücken herumgeschlichen hatte, um sich mit dem Klon zu treffen? Da war es doch wohl eher an Jack, ihm Vertrauensbruch vorwerfen zu können. Er war bereit! Daniel sollte ruhig loslegen! 

„Nichts.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. 

Weiser Entschluss. Jack nickte. „Schön.“ 

„Schön. Wo fangen wir an?“ 

Jack seufzte. „Wir gehen zurück ins SGC. Je früher wir loslegen, umso schneller ist die Sache erledigt.“ Und der Klon würde nur wieder ein Schatten sein, über den er nichts wusste. Und das war auch besser so. Für alle Beteiligten. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später saßen Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal’c, Janet und General Hammond um den Konferenztisch des SGC herum und Jack berichtete von dem Treffen in der High School. Sie riefen sofort in allen Krankenhäusern an, aber nirgends war ein junger Mann, auf den die Beschreibung zutraf, eingeliefert worden. 

„Welche Informationen haben wir über ihn, die uns weiterhelfen können?“, fragte General Hammond. 

„Ich sehe ihn einmal im Monat für seine psychologische Beurteilung“, begann Janet. „Und meiner Meinung nach ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er verschwindet, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Deshalb ist ein Unfall oder etwas, das ihn emotional sehr stark getroffen hat, wohl das Wahrscheinlichste.“ 

„Fehlte sein Auto?“, fragte Sam. 

„Er hat ein Auto?!“ Wann …? Natürlich würde sein jüngeres Selbst so schnell wie möglich ein Auto haben wollen. Aber … „Wieso wissen Sie, dass er ein Auto hat?“, fragte Jack seinen Major.

Sam spielte mit dem Aktenordner, der vor ihr lag, dann schaute sie auf und sagte: „Daniel hat das Auto gekauft, Siler und ich haben es repariert. Es ist ein blauer Subary Justy, Jahrgang 1984.“ 

„Ugh. Was für ein hässliches Auto.“ Bevor Jack noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, unterbrach Daniel ihn. 

„Er geht zur Schule. Er kann keinen solchen Monster-Ford, wie du ihn fährst, fahren.“ 

Jack drehte sich zu Daniel herum. „Hättest du ihm nicht wenigstens was Schickes kaufen können? Oder ein Motorrad? Ich wollte immer ein …“ 

„Colonel“, intervenierte General Hammond, „bitte diskutieren Sie am Ende dieses Treffens, welches das angemessene Auto für John ist.“ 

„Machen wir.“ Jack nickte und murmelte verächtlich vor sich hin: „Ein Subaru Justy.“ 

„In seiner letzten E-mail hat er mir geschrieben, dass er sich einige Universitäten anschauen wollte, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er das nicht während der Schulzeit gemacht hat“, stellte General Hammond fest. 

„Stopp!“ Jack hielt seine Hände hoch. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass jeder hier in diesem Raum irgendwie mit Mini-Me in Kontakt geblieben ist während der letzten sechs Monate? Jeder außer mir?“ 

„Das ist nicht korrekt, O’Neill. Ich habe an keinen Aktivitäten teilgenommen, die deinen Klon betreffen.“ Der Jaffa neigte seinen Kopf. 

„Danke, Teal’c. Das ist wirklich beruhigend zu wissen.“ Jack wusste, dass er angepisst klang, und er war angepisst, obwohl es seine Entscheidung gewesen war, nicht in Kontakt zu bleiben. Aber jetzt musste er erfahren, dass jeder hier mehr über „den anderen Jack“ oder John oder wie auch immer er genannt werden wollte, wusste als er. Und das fühlte sich verdammt seltsam an. 

„Lassen Sie uns zum eigentlichen Problem zurückkommen“, mahnte Hammond. „Wir müssen mehr über sein Verschwinden herausfinden. Durchsuchen Sie sein Apartment und versuchen Sie herauszufinden, ob er irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte hinterlassen hat. Wir sollten auch in Betracht ziehen, dass er entführt worden ist. Wir wissen, dass unsere Coverstory nicht ganz wasserdicht war. Es könnte also sein, dass jemand herausgefunden hat, wer er wirklich ist.“ 

„NID?“ fragte Daniel, während Teal’c im selben Moment „Goa’uld?“ sagte. 

Und mit diesen beiden Wörtern rutschte für Jack alles in eine andere Perspektive. Wurde von einem Dummejungenstreich, dem er nur ungern nachging, zu etwas Bedrohlichem. Ba’al und sein Folterkeller waren wieder zurück. Jack schmeckte in seinem Mund sein Blut, die hilflose Verzweiflung, immer wieder sterben müssen, um nur kurz darauf wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden. Das wünschte er seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht – und seinem jüngeren Selbst schon mal gar nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass Teal’c dieses Mal nicht recht hatte. Ja, sie mussten Mini-Jack so schnell wie möglich finden! 

„Finden wir es heraus.“ Der General erhob sich vom Konferenztisch. „Wegtreten und viel Erfolg.“ 

\---------------------------------------------------

Das hässliche blaue Auto, direkt vor dem Gebäude, war diese Mal das erste, was Jack sah, als sie an dem Apartmenthaus ankamen. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie er das vor drei Stunden hatte einfach übersehen können. Sie alle kamen überein, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, dass es dort stand. Wo konnte John ohne sein Auto sein? Jeder gute Platz zum Angeln, den Jack kannte, war viel zu weit weg. Dann fanden sie auch noch sein Mountainbike auf dem Balkon und damit verschwand eine weitere Möglichkeit, wie John mehr als nur ein paar Meilen pro Stunde hätte zurücklegen konnte. 

Im Apartment ging Sam direkt zum PC und versuchte, das Passwort zu hacken, während die drei Männer mit der Suche begannen. Das Apartment war nicht groß: ein Wohnraum, Schlafzimmer, eine winzige Küche und ein ebenso winziges Bad. Kein Vergleich zu seinem Haus, musste sich Jack eingestehen. 

Jack und Daniel durchsuchten das Wohnzimmer und nach ein paar Minuten ließ sich Teal’cs Stimme aus der Küche vernehmen: „Nichts hier lässt darauf schließen, dass er beabsichtigt hat, für längere Zeit abwesend zu sein. Es gibt hier eine große Anzahl von verderblichen Gütern wie Brot, Käse, Joghurt und einen Fruchtsalat. Und würdest du nicht die Kaffeemaschine ausschalten, O’Neill, wenn du die Absicht hättest, auf Reisen zu gehen?“ 

„Mit Sicherheit“, gestand Jack. „Es sei denn, ich wäre sowieso schon zu spät dran.“ 

„Sehr hilfreich, Sir“, lachte Sam und dann fluchte sie, weil das nächste Passwort auch nicht stimmte. Sie seufzte. „Können Sie mir nicht mal weiterhelfen, was Ihr jüngeres Selbst so benutzen könnte?“ 

Jack rasselte die Namen von seinen früheren Haustieren herunter, aber leider ohne Erfolg. 

Teal’c kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, eine Bierflasche in der Hand. „Verurteilt ihr nicht den Genuss von Alkohol bei jungen Tau’ri, wenn sie nicht wenigstens einundzwanzig Jahre zählen?“ 

„Jep, er sollte das nicht kaufen können“, nickte Jack und streckte seine Hand aus. Bevor er seine Finger um die Bierflasche schließen konnte, schnappte Daniel sie ihm weg. 

„Ich habe das Bier für ihn besorgt. Er hat von Zeit zu Zeit wirklich Appetit darauf, deshalb habe ich ihm einen Kasten gekauft.“ Sein Blick forderte Jack geradezu heraus, ihm zu widersprechen. 

„Echt Klasse.“ Jack klopfte Daniel auf die Schulter. „Nur zu, mach ihn alkoholabhängig.“ 

„Du übertreibst maßlos. Ich bin mir sicher, als du so alt warst …“ 

„Sir, es ist mir gelungen, in seinen E-mail-Account zu kommen“, unterbrach Sam die beginnende Auseinandersetzung. 

„Gute Arbeit.“ Jack schlenderte zu ihr, um einen Blick auf den Monitor zu werfen, aber er erkannte keinen der Namen. Vielleicht neue Teenager-Freunde aus der Schule. Besser er ließ Carter diese Korrespondenz durchsuchen, statt es selbst tun zu müssen. „Geben Sie mir eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigstens Mails.“ 

Jack ließ Carter mit ihrer Arbeit allein und begab sich in das kleine Schlafzimmer. Nicht gerade ordentlich, Science Fiction Poster an der Wand, ein Fernseher auf dem Sideboard und ein Laptop auf dem Bett. Jack öffnete den Schrank. Der Junge hatte einen guten Geschmack, aber das war natürlich klar, denn es war ja auch sein eigener unfehlbarer Geschmack. T-Shirts, Jeans, Boxershorts, Socken, alles war neu und von guter Qualität. Das SGC hatte keine Kosten gescheut. 

Jack durchsuchte auch kurz das Nachtschränkchen und, wow, er sollte doch eigentlich nicht so erstaunt sein, dass es dort Gleitmittel gab. Aber sich seinen Klon vorzustellen, wie er es benutzte, bereitete ihm mehr als nur ein Unwohlsein. Jack schloss schnell die Schublade und ließ sich schwer aufs Bett fallen. Natürlich war Sex auch ein Thema für den jungen Mann – mit seinen wild herumspinnenden Teenager-Hormonen und dem Wissen und den Erinnerungen eines erwachsenen Mannes. 

Er hoffte nur, dass sein Klon nicht dieselben Bilder wie er selbst benutzte, um sich einen runterzuholen. Shit. Das war so absolut, verdammt verkehrt. Noch viel abgefuckter als der übrige mit dem Stargate verbundene Wahnsinn. Nein, nein, nein, er würde jetzt nicht weiter daran denken. Aber zielsicher drängelte sich Daniels Bild in seine Vorstellung. Ein nackter Daniel aus den Gemeinschaftsduschen. Weiche Haut, über die Wassertropfen liefen … Jack seufzte tief auf, verscheuchte das Bild mit aller Kraft und versuchte sich zu erinnern, welches der Status quo gewesen war, als sich sein Leben und das des Klons getrennt hatten. 

Als er Daniel auf Vis Uban wiedergesehen hatte, hatte er sich geschworen, endlich Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Daniel zu sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Er wollte nicht schon wieder denselben Fehler machen und warten, bis es zu spät war. Aber dann war die Sache mit dem nur sehr zögerlich zurückkehrendem Gedächtnis von Daniel gewesen und er hatte es noch einmal aufgeschoben. Der Loki-Zwischenfall, der ihm diesen ganzen Mist eingebrockt hatte, war kurz danach passiert. Gleich darauf hatte Daniel diese Schiffsladung von tiefgefrorenen Leuten in seinem Kopf gehabt, Carter hatte an einem Weltraumrennen teilgenommen und so weiter und so weiter. Jede Woche eine neue Katastrophe und er hatte es immer wieder auf die lange Bank geschoben. Er hatte immer eine Erklärung gehabt, warum das jetzt gerade nicht der passende Moment war. Er war solch ein Feigling. 

Aber natürlich würde sein Klon von seinen Gefühlen wissen. Würde wissen, was Daniel ihm bedeutete, selbst wenn er es nie laut ausgesprochen hatte. Jack rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte erneut. 

Daniel wählte genau diesen Moment, um seinen Kopf um die Tür herum zu strecken. „Na, was gefunden?“ Dann fügte er mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in der Stimme hinzu: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Jack?“ Er warf Jack einen forschenden Blick zu. 

Nein, es war nicht alles okay. Wie konnte es okay sein, wenn er an ein verführerisches, nacktes, männliches Teammitglied dachte? Warme Haut, die er berühren wollte? Das Verlangen nach der Nähe eines gewissen Jemand, der das Bett mit ihm teilte und bis zum Frühstück blieb? Jack hatte Sorge, dass sich etwas von seiner Sehnsucht in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln könnte. Manchmal war der Archäologe viel zu aufmerksam. So zwang Jack seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Spitzenmäßig.“ Er stand resolut vom Bett auf. 

„Natürlich.“ Daniels Augen gingen von Jack zum Bett, zum Nachtschränkchen und wieder zu Jack zurück. Er schien nicht überzeugt, aber sagte: „Komm, lass uns rausfinden, ob einer der Nachbarn etwas gehört oder gesehen hat.“ 

Die Nachbarn hatten etliches mitbekommen. Die eine beschwerte sich über Johns Musikgeschmack, der andere darüber, dass er schon drei Mal sein Essen hatte anbrennen lassen – „Wir hatten den Gestank tagelang im ganzen Haus!“ Aber sie äußerten sich auch positiv über seine Hilfsbereitschaft und seine netten Manieren für so einen armen Jungen, der ganz alleine leben musste. Doch niemand konnte irgendetwas Konstruktives beitragen, wie schwarze Lieferwagen vor der Haustür oder düstere Gestalten, die verdächtig ums Haus geschlichen waren. 

Als Jack und Daniel zurück ins Apartment kamen, teilte Sam ihnen mit, dass die Emails keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht hatten. John kommunizierte nur mit anderen Mitschülern – und Daniel –, um Kinobesuche, Baseballspiele oder ähnliches auszumachen. Auch seine restliche Festplatte barg keine Geheimnisse – heruntergeladene Musik, Sachen für die Schule, das Übliche halt. 

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Cheyenne Mountain hielten sie an vier Stellen an, die Colonel O’Neill sehr gerne mochte: ein asiatisches Restaurant, ein Coffee-Shop, ein kleiner Supermarkt und ein einsames Plätzchen im Palmer Park. Aber offensichtlich hatte John nicht mehr dieselben Vorlieben, denn niemand erkannte ihn auf dem Photo, das sie herumzeigten.

Oder vielleicht war es John ja auch genauso unwohl bei dem Gedanken plötzlich und unvorbereitet über seinen Gegenpart zu stolpern wie ihm und er hatte deshalb seine Gewohnheiten geändert? Für eine Sekunde fühlte Jack sich schuldig. Noch eine Sache mehr, die sein Klon seinetwegen aufgegeben hatte. Dann schüttelte Jack den Kopf. Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht zogen Halbwüchsige Fastfood-Läden und Eisdielen vor und wenn John Teil der neuen Gruppe sein wollte, dann musste er jetzt dahin gehen. Aber ein bitterer Nachgeschmack, dass John in vielen Dingen den Kürzeren gezogen hatte, blieb. 

Eine halbe Stunde später erstatteten sie General Hammond ihren wenig zufriedenstellenden Bericht. 

„Womit wir wieder am Anfang wären“, seufzte Sam. 

In dem Moment klingelte General Hammonds Telefon. Er hörte aufmerksam zu bevor er Jack den Hörer gab und sagte: „Das ist für Sie, Colonel. Jemand, der nur mit Ihnen reden möchte. Wir versuchen, den Anruf zurückzuverfolgen. Mit etwas Glück ist es ein wichtiger Zeuge oder vielleicht sogar ein Kidnapper.“

„Okay. Auf den Lautsprecher.“ Jack nickte und wartete, bis General Hammond ihm mit gerecktem Daumen anzeigte, dass die Schaltung stand und er loslegen konnte. „Colonel Jack O’Neill“, identifizierte er sich mit aller Autorität zu der er fähig war. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ 

„Sie können eine Menge für mich tun“, sagte eine schleimige, männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir eine halbe Million Dollar geben und ich gebe Ihnen dafür etwas zurück, das Ihnen gehört, ohne einen Skandal zu veranstalten?“ 

„Das klingt wie ein interessanter Vorschlag. Aber sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie etwas haben, das mir eine halbe Million Dollar wert ist?“ Jack schaute sich im Raum um und seine Freunde blickten mit nervösem Fingergetrommel und Lippengeknabber zurück. Gleich würden sie wissen, wer dem Stargate-Programm auf die Schliche gekommen war. 

„Keine Spielchen! Ich weiß, dass er Ihr unehelicher Sohn ist. Den Mädchennamen Ihrer Mutter zu benutzen, war wirklich eine dumme Idee.“ 

„Mein was?“ Jacks Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit waren nicht gespielt. Er hatte jetzt irgendeine Verschwörung von ganz hoch oben erwartet, eine undichte Stelle interstellaren Ausmaßes, Goa’uld oder andere außerirdische Widerlinge – und dieser Typ am Ende des Telefons versuchte, ihm mit einem Skandal für einen Fehltritt zu drohen, den er nie begangen hatte? Es bestand gar nicht die Gefahr, dass das Klonprogramm der kleinen grauärschigen Aliens aufgedeckt wurde? Jack merkte, wie sich die Verspannung in seinen Schultern etwas lockerte. 

„Sie können es leugnen, soviel Sie wollen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die Presse sich darauf stürzen wird, wenn ich den Beweis erbringe, dass er genauso aussieht, wie Sie in ihrem High School-Jahrbuch.“ 

„Deshalb nennt man das auch ‚Familienähnlichkeit’“, erklärte Jack. „Er ist Familie, aber er ist nicht mein unehelicher Sohn.“ Huh, das war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Klon tatsächlich Familie genannt hatte! 

„Dann ist es Ihnen also egal, was mit ihm passiert?“, fragte der Anrufer höhnisch. 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Und ein kleiner Tipp: Sie lassen ihn besser sofort unverletzt frei, solange Sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Oder Sie werden es ihr Leben lang bereuen, mir in die Quere gekommen zu sein. Verstanden?“ Und zu Jacks eigener Überraschung meinte er jedes Wort genauso, wie er es gesagt hatte. Auf seltsame Art und Weise sorgte er sich um seinen Klon – mehr als er zugeben wollte. 

„Wir werden ihn freilassen, sobald Sie uns die halbe Million Dollar in kleinen Scheinen geliefert haben. Und zwar genau wann und wohin wir es Ihnen sagen. Und rufen Sie nicht die Polizei an und informieren Sie nicht Ihre Leute von der Army, sonst …“ 

„Air Force“, korrigierte ihn Jack. „Ich bin bei der Air Force – nicht, dass das in diesem Zusammenhang eine Rolle spielt“, gestand er ein. „Nur zur Klarstellung.“ Er kritzelte auf ein Papier: „ADRESSE?“ 

Carter schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht“, flüsterte sie tonlos. „Versuchen Sie ihn weiter am Reden zu halten.“ 

Gut, das konnte er. „Sie wollen also eine halbe Million in kleinen Scheinen, wissen Sie überhaupt, wie viele Koffer ich dann zum Transport brauche?“ 

„Das weiß ich tatsächlich. Das sind ungefähr zwölf Kilo, wenn Sie Fünfzig-Dollar-Noten nehmen, und ein Rucksack reicht zum Transport.“ 

„Oh, ich dachte, das wäre schwerer.“ So konnte man sich täuschen. 

„Sie haben bis morgen früh, um das Geld zu beschaffen. Danach gehen wir an die Öffentlichkeit. Fangen Sie besser schon mal an, das Geld zu organisieren. Wir rufen Sie morgen mit weiteren Instruktionen an.“ 

„Halt, halt! Warten Sie! Nicht so schnell!“, rief Jack und das nicht nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Lassen Sie mich mit John sprechen. Ich muss wissen, ob Sie ihn wirklich haben und dass es ihm gut geht.“ 

„Bring den Jungen“, hörten sie den Mann am Telephon sagen und damit wussten sie, dass mindestens zwei Verbrecher daran beteiligt waren. 

Und dann war da Johns Stimme. „Onkel Jack? Ich bin in Ordnung, aber ich habe solche Angst!“ Er hörte sich viel jünger an als sonst. „Bitte hilf mir. Ich will heim, heim, heim.“ Da war jetzt fast so etwas wie ein Schluchzen in seiner Stimme. 

Ein kluger Schachzug. Dadurch unterschätzten ihn die Kidnapper bestimmt. 

John fuhr fort: „Bitte füttere meine Meerschweinchen. Silva, Equus und Occidens werden bestimmt hungrig sein. Gib auch noch 115 Milligramm Vitamin C in ihr Wasser und …“ 

„Das reicht!“, hörten sie eine harsche Stimme. 

„Ich kümmere mich um deine Lieblinge“, sagte Jack schnell. „Halt die Ohren steif, junger Mann.“ An die Adresse der Kidnapper fügte er noch hinzu: „Sollten Sie ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann werden Sie mich kennenlernen, verstanden?“ 

„Hey, vergessen Sie nicht, dass wir alle Trümpfe in der Hand halten“, entgegnete der Entführer. „Aber so lange Sie dort sind, wo Sie sein sollen, und das Geld mitbringen, ist alles in Butter.“ 

„Das will ich zu Ihren Gunsten hoffen. Wie kann ich Sie erreichen, falls ich Schwierigkeiten haben sollte, das Geld bis morgen früh zu beschaffen?“ 

„Guter Versuch“, höhnte der Kidnapper. „Denken Sie wirklich wir würden Ihnen unsere Telefonnummer geben? Wir rufen Sie an und Sie haben das Geld dann besser parat.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung, bevor Jack noch etwas fragen konnte. 

„War das genug Zeit, um seine exakte Position orten zu können?“, fragte er Carter. 

Sam besprach sich schnell mit einem der Techniker, bevor sie sagte. „Er ist irgendwo im Großraum von Colorado Springs. Was für uns schon mal ein sehr großer Vorteil ist.“ 

„Wir haben mehr“, sagte Daniel und tippte mit seinem Stift auf die Notizen, die vor ihm lagen. „Die Namen der nicht existierenden Meerschweinchen müssen Hinweise sein. ‚Silva’ bedeutet ‚Wald’ in der Sprache der Antiker, ‚Equus’ ‚Pferd’ und ‚Occidens’ verweist mit Sicherheit auf einen Ort westlich von Colorado Springs.“ 

„Gut, aber was war das mit dem Vitamin C?“, fragte Janet Fraiser. „Das macht doch keinen Sinn.“ 

Alle dachten angestrengt nach, bis Sam plötzlich rief: „Doch, das tut es! Es muss der Highway 115 sein, der von der Nevada Avenue südwärts verläuft.“ Sie rief auf ihrem Bildschirm eine Landkarte von Colorado Springs auf. „Hier. Wir haben dort alle schon mehr als einmal im Stau gestanden. Wenn man alle Hinweise zusammen nimmt, führt uns das ungefähr in diesen Stadtbereich in die Nähe des Cheyenne Mountain.“ Ihr Finger beschrieb einen Kreis auf dem Monitor. 

„Und deshalb hat er auch dreimal ‚heim’ gesagt – ‚heim’ steht für den Cheyenne Mountain, weil niemand von uns in dieser Ecke der Stadt wohnt“, schloss Daniel. 

„Dann müssen wir nur noch …“ 

Jack konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn Teal’c sagte: „Der Colorado-Reiterhof.“ Er legte seinen Finger auf den exakten Punkt auf der Karte. 

„Cool!“ Jack reckte seinen Daumen in die Höhe. „Ein richtiger Teamerfolg.“ Er lächelte sie alle warm an. „Auf geht’s. Holen wir ihn uns zurück.“ 

\--------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später, um sechs Uhr abends, kamen sie am Reiterhof an. Sam und Janet gaben vor, sich über Reitstunden, Ausritte und geführte Touren informieren zu wollen. Sie gingen sogar mit der Besitzerin zu den Ställen, um sich die Pferde anzuschauen. Jack, Daniel und Teal’c durchsuchten das Gelände. Ein großer, lichter Wald mit Tannen, Eichen, Pinien, Espen und ein paar Wacholderbüschen umgab den Reitstall. Eine nette Gegend für Ausritte. 

In den ersten Minuten schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein, aber dann, auf dem Weg zu den Wochenendhütten, die gemietet werden konnten, fand Teal’c einen Zettel mit ein paar handschriftlichen Worten drauf. Der Zettel sah aus, als wäre er von einem größeren Blatt Papier abgerissen worden. 

„Lebende Organismen … spezieller Gebrauch … oft überlappend“, las der Jaffa laut vor. „Ich fürchte, das bringt unsere Suche nicht voran“, sagte er und gab den Papierschnipsel an Jack. 

„Aber … aber … das ist meine Handschrift!“ Aufgeregt gab Jack das Papier an Daniel weiter. „Mini-Me! Der muss das geschrieben haben. Weil ich hab’s nicht geschrieben.“ 

„Gibt es weitere Schnipsel?“, fragte Daniel und sie suchten den Boden gründlich ab. 

„Hier drüben!“, rief Teal’c und hielt ein weiteres Papier hoch. Es passte exakt zu dem ersten Teil. 

„Irgendwie muss es ihm gelungen sein, das Papier hier für uns zu verstreuen. Wahrscheinlich als sie ihn vom Parkplatz aus hier raufgebracht haben. Das heißt, er muss hier irgendwo sein.“ Jack strahlte. „Wie Hänsel und Gretel. Ich bin so clever.“ 

Sie folgten dem schmalen Pfad, der sie zu den äußeren Wochenendhütten brachte. Sie brauchten fast fünfzehn Minuten, um das Originalblatt wieder herzustellen, da der Wind einige Papierschnipsel weit in den Wald geweht hatte. Als es komplett war, war es ein Text über Biotechnologie, geschrieben in Jacks respektive Johns Handschrift. 

„Das muss er in der Hosen- oder Jackentasche gehabt haben, als sie ihn entführten“, sagte Daniel. 

Jack nickte. „Jetzt wissen wir ganz sicher, dass er hier ist. Teal’c, geh zurück zu Carter und Janet und sag ihnen, dass sie so tun sollen, als ob sie gehen. Carter soll auch ‚unsere’ Polizisten anrufen.“ 

Schon vor Jahren hatte General Hammond ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit dem Captain der Polizei von Colorado Springs geführt, weil immer die Gefahr bestand, dass eines Tages mal irgendetwas oder irgendjemand durch das Stargate kommen und in die Stadt entweichen konnte. Deshalb gab es jetzt einige speziell ausgebildete Polizisten für spezielle Fälle – so wie diesen. 

Er fuhr fort: „Daniel und ich bleiben hier und behalten die Hütten im Auge, bis ihr zurück seid. Nicht, dass sie uns doch noch entwischen.“ 

„Wir werden in Kürze wieder zurück sein, O’Neill“, versprach Teal’c und verschwand. 

Jack und Daniel bezogen Posten hinter einem großen Felsbrocken, von dem aus sie alle acht Hütten gut im Blick hatten. Halb kauerten sie im Gras, halb lehnten sie gegen den von der Sonne noch warmen Felsklotz. Jack zog einen kleinen Feldstecher hervor und sie sahen, dass eine der Hütten renoviert wurde, bei einer zweiten saß ein älteres Ehepaar auf der Terrasse und vor zwei weiteren Hütten spielten Kinder. 

„Würdest du deine Kinder mitnehmen, wenn du jemanden kidnappen gehst?“, fragte Jack. 

„Nein, ich würde sie beim Kindermädchen lassen“, antwortete Daniel. „Oder das Kindermädchen mitbringen.“ 

„Klugscheißer.“ Jack schaffte es, Daniel gleichzeitig eine Kopfnuss zu geben und durch seine Haare zu wuscheln. 

Daniel grinste. „Du hast doch so eine Antwort herausgefordert, gib’s zu.“ 

„Ja, vielleicht habe ich das.“ Sie saßen für einen Augenblick in einträchtiger Stille, bis Jack plötzlich fragte: „Denkst du, ich sollte häufiger mit meinem Klon reden? Ihn mal einladen? So … Vaterdinge mit ihm machen?“ 

„’Ja’ zu den ersten beiden Ideen, aber ein definitives ‚Nein’ zu der dritten.“ Daniel verzog sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder ernster wurde. „Aber … es steht mir nicht zu, dir vorzuschreiben, was du in diesem speziellen Fall tun sollst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe, dich dazu gedrängt habe, dich mehr um ihn zu kümmern. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg finden. Aber ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, dass ich mit ihm in Kontakt geblieben bin“, fügte er sanft hinzu. 

Ja, irgendwie war auch Jack froh darüber. So war Mini nicht ganz verlassen gewesen. Und er war auch froh, dass er die Ausrede hatte, die Hütten beobachten zu müssen, so dass er Daniel nicht anzuschauen brauchte, als er ihn fragte: „Ähm … sag mal, redet ihr manchmal über mich?“ 

„Wir versuchen, es zu vermeiden.“ 

„Jep, das macht Sinn.“ Er war ein wenig enttäuscht. 

„Wir sprechen meist über seine Pläne für die Zukunft und ich halte ihn grob auf dem Laufenden, was im SGC so passiert.“ 

Jack presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, damit ihm nicht irgendetwas wie „Sag mal, spinnst du?“ entschlüpfte. Denn er war sich sicher, dass Daniel eine ganze Liste mit Argumenten gemacht hatte, die bewiesen, dass dies eine gute Idee war. Er konnte da nur verlieren. So fragte er stattdessen: „Weißt du, warum er ausgerechnet auf die High School gegangen ist? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das irgendein Ich von mir reizvoll findet.“ 

„Stell dir doch mal vor, du wärest an seiner Stelle und im SGC geblieben. Tagaus, tagein würdest du mit ‚der falsche Jack’, der ‚andere O’Neill’ oder der ‚Klon’ tituliert werden, weil da noch jemand rumrennt, der ältere Rechte an dem Namen hat. Und das sind nicht nur die ‚anderen’, selbst wir haben das gemacht.“ 

Jack sagte nur „Hmmm“, weil er ihn ja in seinem Kopf immer noch so nannte. 

Aber Daniel fuhr schon fort: „Deshalb hat er sich entschlossen, irgendwo hinzugehen, wo ihn niemand kennt. Er geht zur High School, um sein Leben mit einem hervorragenden Abschluss zu beginnen, der es ihm erlaubt, Astrophysik zu studieren und alles zu lernen, ‚was auf der anderen Seite des Teleskops’ ist, hat er mir gesagt. Das schließt nicht aus, dass er in acht oder neun Jahren, nach seinem ersten Doktor, ins SGC zurückkehrt – aber dann mit dem Namen, den er sich selbst gemacht hat, und mit seinen eigenen Erfolgen.“ 

„Oh mein Gott! Ich werde ein Wissenschaftler werden!“ Jack grinste, insgeheim sehr erfreut darüber zu erfahren, dass sein Kl…, dass John solch ehrgeizige Pläne für die Zukunft hatte. 

„Nicht du, sondern er, aber ansonsten ist das richtig“, sagte Daniel und grinste ebenfalls. 

„Er …“ 

In dem Moment war ein lautes Rascheln in den Bäumen hinter ihnen zu hören. Bevor Jack Gelegenheit hatte, den Kopf zu drehen, traf irgendetwas den Felsen, gegen den sie lehnten, mit einem lauten „Bang“, nur wenige Zentimeter von Daniels Kopf entfernt. Scheiße! Wie war es den Entführern gelungen, in ihren Rücken zu gelangen? Sie hatten doch die ganze Zeit, während ihrer Unterhaltung, die Hütten nicht aus den Augen gelassen! Sollten es mehr als nur die zwei Kidnapper sein, die sie am Telefon gehört hatten? Nein, nein, verdammt, dies sollte doch nur ein Sonntagsspaziergang sein! Daniel konnte doch nicht von einem Verrückten getroffen werden. Nicht, bevor er Zeit gehabt hatte, mit ihm über ein paar gewisse, sehr wichtige Dinge zu sprechen! 

Diese Gedanken rasten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch Jacks Kopf, während er sich reflexartig über Daniel warf, um ihn mit seinem Körper zu schützen. Aber Daniel hatte nicht still abgewartet. Er hatte sich herumgedreht und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken gegen den Felsen. Diese unerwartete Bewegung ließ Jacks Nase in Daniels Halsbeuge landen. Für eine Sekunde waren Jacks Sinne mit dem Duft von Daniels Rasierwasser gefüllt und ein tiefes Verlangen raste durch seinen Körper. Dann traf ihn etwas an seiner Schulter und Jack wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz einsetzte. Was er nicht tat. 

Einen Augenblick später begann Daniel zu lachen und Jack hob erstaunt seinen Kopf. 

„Was ist?“ Jack sah, dass Daniel seine Waffe gezogen hatte und jetzt auf etwas zielte, das oberhalb ihrer Köpfe war. 

„Wir sind echte Elite-Soldaten. Völlig verschreckt von zwei sich streitenden Eichhörnchen.“ Er deutete mit der Waffe nach oben. „Ihre Projektile waren supergefährliche Pinienzapfen.“ 

Jack stöhnte. „Oh nein. Carter wird sich schlapplachen, wenn wir ihr das erzählen.“

„Wir werden’s ihr einfach nicht erzählen“, versprach Daniel und nahm endlich seine Waffe herunter. 

„Sie geben einen großartigen Krieger ab, Doktor Jackson.“ Jack war stolz auf Daniels Reaktion und deshalb war sein Lob auch nicht nur witzelnd gemeint. 

„Und Sie geben einen großartigen … Beschützer ab, Colonel O’Neill“, erwiderte Daniel im selben Tonfall. Seine Augen waren noch mit Lachen gefüllt und er sah absolut ausgeglichen und zufrieden in diesem Moment aus, was Jacks Herz ein wenig mit Traurigkeit erfüllte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er Daniel das letzte Mal so entspannt gesehen hatte. Und so offen. Und so attraktiv. 

Und ja, das war ein total beschissenes Timing und so vieles an diesem Moment war falsch, aber Jacks Gehirn funktionierte nicht ganz richtig. Dafür war Daniel viel zu nah. Und deshalb leckte er einmal über seine Lippen, beugte seinen Kopf vor und küsste Daniels halb geöffneten Mund. 

Daniels Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber bevor Jack sich zurückziehen und mit seiner Entschuldigung anfangen konnte, umfasste Daniel seine Schultern und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er murmelte etwas gegen Jacks Lippen, das verdächtig nach „Idiot“ klang, ehe er ihn zurück küsste. Kein zögerlicher, scheuer Kuss, sondern ein Kuss, bei dem seine Zunge über Jacks Unterlippe leckte und in seinen Mund vordrang, als er ihn öffnete, während Daniels Nase gegen seine Wange stieß und der Rand der Brille in seine linke Augenbraue drückte – es war perfekt. 

Jacks Finger glitten durch Daniels Haare, während Daniels Hand in seinem Nacken ihn am richtigen Platz für mehr Küsse hielt. Was aber gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Jack hatte keinerlei Absicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter fortzubewegen. Es gab nichts Besseres, als von Daniel geküsst zu werden. Eigentlich wollte er ihm das sagen, aber das erwies sich als sehr schwierig, solange Daniels Mund an seinen Lippen knabberte und saugte. Alles in Jacks Kopf begann sehr erfreulich zu verschwimmen. 

Aber er musste einfach noch mehr von Daniels Körper berühren, noch mehr über ihn lernen. Seine Finger erforschten weiter, umfassten Daniels rasiertes Kinn und er genoss es, Daniels weiche, warme Haut zu spüren, bevor er mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise über die schmale Narbe rieb, die seit einer ihrer letzten Missionen dort war. Als Daniel seinen Daumen wie einen Lutscher ableckte, fingen sie beide zu lachen an. Was den Kuss unterbrach, nicht aber die Magie des Moments. 

Jack hob seinen Kopf an und Daniel grinste immer noch sein glückliches, zufriedenes Lächeln. Und Jack musste zurückgrinsen, denn immerhin hatten sie sich gerade zum ersten Mal geküsst. Sie hatten etwas begonnen, was er unbedingt fortführen wollte. Sie hatten endlich den ersten Schritt geschafft. 

„Hey“, sagte er und hoffte, dass er nicht zu rührselig klang, selbst wenn es nur ein Wort war. 

„Hey.“ Daniel legte seine Hand auf Jacks Brust und Jack konnte die Wärme durch das T-Shirt sickern spüren. „Unser Timing ist wirklich beschissen.“ 

„Ja, aber wir werden damit später weitermachen. Versprochen. Lass uns erst die ‚Frucht meiner Lenden’, nein, meiner DNA retten und dann …“ Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, was ein weiteres breites Grinsen auf Daniels Gesicht zauberte. Jack gab ihm noch einen nachlässigen, feuchten Kuss, bevor er sich auf die Seite rollte. Er warf einen schnellen Blick in Richtung der Hütten, aber dort hatte sich in den letzten Minuten nichts verändert. 

Daniel nahm wieder seine Position an Jacks Seite ein, starrte in dieselbe Richtung, aber dieses Mal achtete er darauf, dass sich ihre Schultern, Arme und Hüften berührten. Daniel stupste gegen Jacks Schulter und meinte: „Wir sollten den Eichhörnchen einen Geschenkkorb mit Nüssen schicken.“ 

Jack schmunzelte. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das. Der Kuss war wirklich schon längst überfällig. Weißt du, als …“ 

„Sir?“ Carters Stimme drang aus dem Sprechfunkgerät. „Wir sind zurück. Und wir haben von der Besitzerin die Schlüssel für alle Hütten bekommen. Sie scheint nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun zu haben, aber da wir nicht sicher sein können, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt, und damit sie niemanden anrufen und warnen kann, bleibt Janet bei ihr. Teal’c, die beiden Polizisten und ich sind auf dem Weg zu Ihrer Position.“ 

„Verstanden. Wir sind hinter dem großen Felsen, den ihr seht, wenn ihr dem Fußweg bis zur letzten Hütte folgt.“ 

„Wir werden in einer Minute da sein. Carter, Ende.“ 

\------------------------------------------------

Fünf Minuten später durchkämmten sie die Hütten eine nach der anderen. In der dritten Hütte fanden sie die Kidnapper und John, der an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Einer der Verbrecher schaute fern, der zweite bereitete Kaffee zu. Die Verhaftung der Entführer verlief geradezu unspektakulär. Offenbar hatten sie nicht eingeplant, dass ein Kommando von sechs schwer bewaffneten Personen ihr Versteck stürmen würde. Sie leisteten keinerlei Widerstand und wurden schnell überwältigt und abgeführt. 

Jack zog das Klebeband von Johns Lippen und die ersten Worte, die sein großmäuliges Alter Ego sagte, waren: „Warum hat das so lange gedauert, alter Mann?“

Während er die Kabel durchschnitt, die den jungen Mann an seinen Stuhl fesselten, grummelte Jack: „Ich bin echt froh zu hören, dass du dich freust, mich zu sehen.“ Aber das Grummeln war nicht ernst gemeint, denn er war erleichtert, dass das Ganze ohne Blutvergießen abgelaufen war. Und dass sie John unverletzt vorgefunden hatten.

„Ich bin froh. Dieser Stuhl ist verdammt unbequem und ich muss dringend mal pinkeln.“ John schüttelte seine Hände aus, um die Blutzufuhr wieder in Gang zu bringen. 

Jack schnaubte. Das klang genau wie etwas, das er auch in so einer Situation auch sagen würde. „Na, dann los. Aber pass auf, dass du auf dem Weg zum Klo nicht gekidnappt wirst.“ 

John zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger und verschwand. 

„Sieht so aus, als ob er in Ordnung ist“, meinte Daniel, der neben Jack trat. „Keine bleibenden Schäden. Seine große Klappe funktioniert auch noch.“ 

„Abgebrüht.“ Jack nickte. „Aber er kann sich ja auch an Situationen erinnern, die viel schlimmer und viel aussichtsloser gewesen sind.“ 

„Ja, das kann er bestimmt.“ 

Während Jack mit Mrs Gonzales telefonierte, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in bester Ordnung war, kam John aus dem Badezimmer zurück. 

„Lasst uns gehen, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf.“ 

„Natürlich. Wir hören mal, ob die Polizei damit einverstanden ist, dann bringen wir dich zurück zu deinem Apartment. Übrigens … ähm … das hast du großartig gemacht, mit den versteckten Hinweisen und dass du wie ein verschreckter Zwölfjähriger geklungen hast. Ich wette, die haben dich total unterschätzt.“ 

Johns Gesicht erhellte sich, aber er schob das Kompliment mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung zur Seite. „Ich war mir sicher, dass ihr gleich die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würdet.“ 

„Haben wir. Gute Idee mit den Antikerwörtern“, lobte Daniel. 

„Ähm. Oh.“ John rieb sich verlegen mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar in seinem Nacken. „Holen wir uns die Erlaubnis und verschwinden wir hier.“ 

Die Polizisten waren damit einverstanden. Sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten, baten aber John, am nächsten Tag zur Dienststelle zu kommen, um seine Zeugenaussage zu machen und zu unterschreiben. 

Auf dem Weg zu den Autos fragte Jack: „Haben Sie dir gesagt, woher sie wussten, wen sie erpressen konnten?“ 

„Es scheint, dass einer meiner Klassenkameraden daheim erwähnt hat, dass ich alleine wohne, und irgendjemand dachte wohl, ich würde ein leichtes Ziel abgeben. Sie haben den Schulcomputer gehackt und herausgefunden, an wen sie sich wegen des Lösegelds wenden konnten – und seien wir ehrlich, der Schulcomputer ist jetzt nicht gerade Fort Knox. Nachdem sie deinen Namen hatten, haben sie ein wenig im Internet herumgesucht und sind über das Photo im Jahrbuch gestolpert. Daher haben sie die seltsame Idee, dass du mein Vater bist.“ John warf Jack ein schiefes Grinsen zu. 

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass dem nicht so ist.“ 

Währenddessen waren sie am Parkplatz angekommen und Carter schlug vor, Janet und Teal’c heimzufahren. Bevor sie sich trennten, sagte Sam noch: „Und vergesst nicht, morgen Abend ist Teamnacht. Ich bin an der Reihe, also 1900 bei mir. Bringt etwas zu trinken mit, ich werde die Pizza bestellen.“ 

„Und ich werde mich um den Erwerb der Eiscreme kümmern“, stellte Teal’c fest. „Damit es nicht wieder zu Engpässen kommt.“ 

Alle schmunzelten und Jack wandte sich an John: „Willst du auch kommen? Ähm … wir hätten gerne noch ein paar Informationen aus erster Hand über die Entführung“, fügte er schnell hinzu. Gott bewahre, bloß nicht zugeben, dass er vielleicht Daniels Ratschlag befolgen und etwas engeren Kontakt zu seinem Kl… zu John suchen sollte. Aber ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, John war Familie. Auf DNA-Ebene stand Jack seinem Klon näher als jedes Elternteil seinem Kind. Er müsste sich daran gewöhnen, sein eigenes Unwohlsein zur Seite zu schieben – schließlich hatte er den besseren Deal gemacht. Er hatte sein Team, seine Arbeit, seine Freunde, sein Haus und jetzt auch noch Daniel; das Einzige, was Mini hatte, war seine Jugend. 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ John blickte von einem zum anderen. „Ich meine …“ Er stoppte, als die anderen nickten, und schaute Jack direkt in die Augen. 

„Es gibt auch Bier“, bemerkte Jack. Und falls das jetzt wie eine Art Entschuldigung oder Wiedergutmachung klang, nun, er würde das bestimmt nicht näher analysieren. 

„Abgemacht.“ John grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. 

Es gab Händeschütteln, Sam und Janet drückten John einmal kurz, bevor sie sich trennten. Als Jack in sein Auto steigen wollte, streckte John fordernd die Hand aus. Es war klar, was er wollte. Die Autoschlüssel. Nein! Jack schluckte. Er konnte doch nicht … 

„Gib sie ihm, sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier“, beschied ihm Daniel. 

„Aber …“ Wenn er das jetzt erlaubte, schuf er einen Präzedenzfall. 

Daniel öffnete die hintere Tür am Wagen und sagte auffordernd zu Jack: „Komm schon!“ Dann krabbelte er auf die Rückbank und klopfte auf den Sitz neben sich. 

Plötzlich sah Jack den Vorteil dieses Arrangements. Oh ja! „Na schön“, meinte er scheinbar verdrießlich und drückte John die Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Wenn aber auch nur der Hauch eines Kratzers dran kommt …“ Er führte die Drohung nicht weiter aus. 

„Dein Auto ist mein Auto“, versicherte ihm John, was Jack jetzt nicht wirklich beruhigte. 

Kaum saß Jack neben Daniel und John fuhr die Kurven nach Colorado Springs einen Hauch zu schnell hinunter, lenkte ihn Daniel ab, indem er seine Hand ergriff. Okay, Händchenhalten mit Daniel, nichts was heute morgen auf seinem Plan gestanden hatte. Da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass er das haben konnte. Auch wenn es ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Aber einen Klon zu haben, der jetzt Chauffeur für ihn spielte, war noch seltsamer und so drückte er Daniels Hand fest. John konnte im Rückspiegel unmöglich sehen, was sie gerade machten, beruhigte er sich selbst. 

Daniels Finger glitten über seinen Handrücken, streichelten bis rauf zu seinem Handgelenk, um danach wieder zu der empfindlicheren Handinnenfläche zurückzukehren. Daniels Finger fuhren die Linien nach, die er unmöglich sehen konnte, da er genau wie Jack zum Fenster rausschaute. Als er dann nacheinander jeden Finger einzeln mit seinem Zeigefinger umrundete, musste Jack sofort an andere Körperteile denken, bei denen er das auch machen könnte. 

Ausgerechnet diesen Moment nutzte John, um zu erzählen, dass sie direkt an seiner Wohnungstür auf ihn gewartet und ihn dann mit Chloroform betäubt hatten. Aber sie waren Amateure und hatten nicht genügend genommen. So war es ihm möglich gewesen, seine Ohnmacht nur vorzutäuschen, während er sich in Wahrheit den Weg genau eingeprägt hatte. 

„Gut gemacht“, sagte Jack sehr halbherzig, denn er spürte, wie er von Daniels hauchzarten Berührungen hart wurde. Wie sein Schwanz begann, sich gegen den Reißverschluss der Hose zu drücken, und wie schon dieses bisschen Gegendruck ausreichte, ihn noch härter werden zu lassen. 

Auch Daniel sagte etwas Bestätigendes zu John, was Jack nicht mitbekam, weil er gerade gegen das überwältigende Gefühl, laut aufstöhnen zu wollen, ankämpfen musste. Himmel noch eins, das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an! Das war wie Vorspiel, ohne wirklich ein Vorspiel zu sein. Und wenn er schon auf so harmlose Berührungen mit solch einer Welle von Verlangen reagierte, dann konnte er es kaum erwarten, Daniel in sein Bett zu bekommen. 

Jack rutschte auf dem Sitz herum, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Als der verfluchte Archäologe dann auch noch anfing, seinen Zeigefinger mit der ganzen Faust zu umfassen und auf- und abzugleiten, räusperte sich Jack, um sein Aufstöhnen zu kaschieren. 

Gott sei Dank bogen sie schon in die Straße ein, in der John wohnte. und er entzog Daniel hastig seine Hand. Als sie dann vor dem Apartmenthaus hielten, bekam Daniel einen Anfall von Beschützerinstinkt. Er bestand darauf, dass sie John hinauf begleiten sollten, um sicherzugehen, dass keine böse Überraschung auf ihn wartete. John versuchte, ihn davon abzubringen. Bevor sie eine Debatte starten konnten, verließ Jack das Auto und begann die Treppen raufzusteigen. 

Natürlich lauerte niemand unter dem Bett oder im Wandschrank. Nachdem sie das abgeklärt hatten, fragte Daniel dennoch. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du heute Nacht alleine sein willst?“ 

John rollte seine Augen in einer sehr an Jack erinnernden Weise. „Ja, Mama.“ 

Daniel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. 

„Siehst du?“ sagte Jack und zog an Daniels Ärmel, bevor John es sich anders überlegen konnte, denn ganz sicher wollte er John heute Nacht nicht auf seinem Sofa zum Übernachten haben, während er mit Daniel im Schlafzimmer zur Sache kam. „Alles ist bestens. Komm jetzt. Wir brauchen auch unseren Schönheitsschlaf.“ 

John kniff seine Augen zusammen, schaute von Daniel zu Jack und schlug in plötzlichem Verständnis seine Hand vor die Stirn. „Ja! Oh Gott, ja, du hast ihn endlich gefragt!“ Er schlug Jack begeistert auf die Schulter. „Du hast endlich deinen Hintern hochbekommen und mit dem Auf-die-lange-Bank-Schieben aufgehört. Es geschehen wirklich noch Zeichen und Wunder.“ 

„Hey,“ beschwerte sich Jack halbherzig. 

„Ein anderes Mal erzählst du mir wann und wie es passiert ist. Aber jetzt“, John machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit seinen Händen, „raus mit euch. Geht endlich nach Hause und habt Sex. Und denk immer daran, alter Mann, wenn du nicht gut sein kannst, sei wenigstens zufriedenstellend.“ John fing an laut zu lachen. 

Jack stöhnte und während er einige rasche Schritte in Richtung der Wohnungstür machte, beschwerte er sich bei Daniel: „Siehst du jetzt, warum das absolut seltsam ist? Ich erlaube mir, Sex zu haben? Verstehst du nun, was da in einem galaktischen Ausmaß falsch dran ist?“ 

Daniel musste seiner Stimme angehört haben, dass er nicht besonders viel Nachdruck in diese Beschwerde gelegt hatte. Denn er legte ihm seine Hände von hinten auf die Taille und schubste ihn die letzten Schritte bis zur Tür. „Armer Kerl“, war der nicht sehr mitfühlende Kommentar, den er für Jack übrig hatte. „Lass und heimgehen und herausfinden, ob du besser als mittelmäßig sein kannst“, neckte Daniel. 

Sah so aus, als würde Daniel keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass es da noch Mitwisser ihrer – beginnenden – Beziehung gab. Oder es war ihm einfach schnuppe. Vielleicht sollte er das auch so sehen und einfach seinem Beispiel folgen. 

Daniel winkte John zu und sie waren auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Auto. 

Als Jack an der ersten Ampel anhalten musste, legte Daniel seine Hand kurz über Jacks Hand am Steuer. Jack grinste. Er war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt endlich, endlich den perfekten Moment für alles finden würden, wovon er schon so lange geträumt hatte. 

 

\---ENDE----

 

©Antares, Juni-Juli 2016


End file.
